


Never Have I Ever

by leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels are Dicks, Angst, Drinking, Drinking Games, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid/pseuds/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid
Summary: Never have I ever has never been this twisted.





	Never Have I Ever

You stuffed more of your things into your duffle, not really caring to roll or fold anything. You needed to get out of this motel room before the boys came back, needed to be gone before they could ask why you were leaving.

The zipper was hard to close but you manage it and you took one last look around the room, your eyes straying to the bathroom before shaking your head, hefting your bag over your shoulder and heading for the door.

The knob turned in your hand and you let it go, taking a step back before it opened. Dean’s wide frame greeted you with a lazy half smile before he stepped inside alone.

“Going somewhere?” Dean asked as he walked around you taking off his leather jacket to toss over the foot of the bed you shared the night before.

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath before answering, “yeah. I need to get out of here.”

Dean walked back towards you,”Sam’s not back yet from interviewing one of the witnesses and the case isn’t even half over. We can’t leave yet.”

You looked up at Dean, “you guys can’t, but I can. I have to go Dean.”

You made a move for the door and Dean’s hand shot out to press against the door and the jam blocking you from opening it.

“Dean, move.”

“No. Not untill you tell me what’s going on. Why are you leaving?”

You looked down at your shoes and bit at your lip before shaking your head again. “I just need to go okay. I need to go and you need to move so I can leave. Please, Dean, just let me go.”

“I’m not moving and you need to tell me what’s going on. Why are you leaving Y/N? Everything was fine when Sam and I left a few hours ago. Unless it wasn’t fine.”

You turned away from Dean, letting the strap of your bag slid off your shoulder and onto the floor.

Dean moved away from the door, his boots stopping a couple steps behind you. “What’s going on Y/N? Why are you leaving?”

You sat on the edge of the bed, pushing Dean’s worn jacket away from you before taking a shaky breath and whispering, “I’m pregnant.”

“You’re what?”

“I have to leave because I’m pregnant. I can’t be here and come between you and Sam because of some stupid drunken game that got out of hand.” You let your face fall into your hands, your palms digging into your closed lids. “It was just supposed to be fun and now-now…fuck I have to go. I just, I have to okay.” You lifted your head to look up at Dean, his face one of confusion. “I have to go, Dean. I have to, I can’t raise a baby in this and I can’t raise it not knowing who its father is, so I have to go.”

You stood up to leave and Dean moved to stand in front of you, his hands reaching out to grab a hold of your arms stopping you in your tracks.

“Don’t go. We can figure this out. Maybe this baby is mine and it’s fine. Doctors can do tests and stuff to figure that out. Or we can just say it’s mine. Sam never has to know it might be his. It was only one time and we were drunk. You and I have had way more sex than you or Sam have. We can figure this out.” Dean pulled you into his chest. his arms wrapping around you like a vice.

You let Dean hold you, your mind wandering back to that night, to admitting to having never been with two guys at the same time. The looks that was passed between the boys before Sam’s voice sounded low in your ear as he asked if you wanted to be. The sigh of yes that fell from your parted lips before Sam started dropping lazy kisses across the back of your neck, his fingers roaming over your lower back under the hem of your shirt. Dean moving closer to where you and Sam sat on the floor, his mouth taking possession of yours at the same time Sam sucked a mark to your exposed shoulder blade.

The memory of the way two sets of hands and lips felt roaming over your bare body flashed through your mind and how Sam’s kisses tasted different from Dean’s but felt just as nice. The ripples of pleasure from Sam and then Dean between your legs as they took turns tasting you on the motel room floor. Having that moment of not knowing who was moving inside you because your eyes were squeezed closed in bliss and the rum that had made your brain wonderfully fuzzy.

“It’s okay baby. Let it out. We can figure this out, just don’t leave.”

You had no idea you were crying until Dean had said to let it out. Sobs wracked you as Dean rubbed his hand over your back to soothe you. Slowly your cries started to subside and you were about to pull away when you hear the door to the room open.

“Hey guys, everything okay? Y/N, are you alright?” The sound of Sam’s voice reminded you of all the guilt and fear you had inside, more tears worked their way to the surface.

“She’ll be okay. Can you give us some time, Sam? Maybe run and get us some food or something.” Dean’s voice rumbled in your ear against his chest.

“Sure. Just give me a call when it’s cool to come back.” You heard Sam start to retreat towards the door, your mind making a split second decision that would tilt yours and the boys world on it axis.

You pulled away from Dean’s chest, tears still streaming down your face. “Sam, wait. Don’t go.” You paused to take a ragged breath looking up at the younger Winchester, “you need to stay. This involves you too.”

“Y/N, I thought…”

You looked back at Dean, cutting him off, “Sam has a right to know, Dean.”

Sam shuffled back into the room, “I have a right to know what? I’m a little confused here.”

You wrapped your arms around yourself trying to will yourself to stop crying, you had been a willing participant a few weeks ago and now you had to face the consequences. You swiped at your face with the long sleve of your plaid shirt.

“I’m pregnant Sam and I,” you sniffed and wiped at your face again, “I don’t know whose it is. No one used anything that night and I was too drunk to even think about it and I must of fucked up with my pills or something because I’m pregnant. Oh god.” You choked on a new sob that you tried to corral before it got out of hand.

The silence that filled the room after your confession was piercing, a loud ringing starting in your ears only broken by your sniffles to stop crying.

“So, what do we do?”

Your heart shattered at how broken and unsure Sam sounded. There was enough going on with Lucifer out of his cage and Sam’s newfound sobriety from demon blood under his belt, he didn’t need this too.

“I don’t know,” you whispered your gaze falling to the floor again. You swallowed thickly at the lump in your throat and bit the inside of your cheek.

Dean cleared his throat and your eyes snapped up to look at him. He was rubbing a hand against the back of his neck and he looked like he was working out the world’s most complex problems, which he was but not at that moment.

“We find someone else to take this case. We drive over to Bobby’s where we can hold up safe for awhile. You’ll need somewhere safe to be until the baby comes and after. Once it comes we can find out who the kid belongs to. I don’t even wanna think about how we are gonna deal with the apocalypse shit so no one ask me about that. Pack your shit Sam. We leave in twenty.”

And just like that Dean had managed a semi solution. It wasn’t perfect and in your mad dash to leave you almost left half of Dean’s things behind because he was making calls to other hunters to come take the case instead of packing but you had a plan.

A plan that was doomed to fail before the words were even out of Dean’s mouth because despite angel warding they were listening and the leverage they had now over Dean was huge. They knew who had fathered your baby and then knew that someday it was be a strong baby boy whom they could manipulate into saying yes to Michael. The angels knew it would take more time than they would have liked but Lucifer was happy to wait.

Especially after Sam said yes to avoid your death, your pain filled screams as demons poked at your pregnant body more than he could stand. The thought of the mother of his possible child being tortured pushing him to agree. The resilience of his soul pushing Lucifer aside just long enough to call for Castiel to save you. To have Castiel take you back to Dean where he could heal you and save the baby who was dying in your womb from your injuries.

One night of drinking and a silly game of never have I ever had never turned so dark and twisted. Never had it become so life changing, so life altering that lives were held by nothing more than a thread. Lives both born and unborn that never would have been in danger if you had never been drinking, never answered that question, never let that sigh of a yes fall from your lips when Sam asked if you wanted them both. If you had just used condoms, if only you had just been paying more attention. If you had just been a little more guarded everything would be different. Everyone would be safe. Everything would be different. Everything would be okay instead of the atrocities that it was now.


End file.
